Soul2Soul 2000
The Soul2Soul 2000 tour was Faith Hill & Tim McGraw's first joint concert tour that began on July 12, 2000 and ended on December 12, 2000. Tour Background The opening night at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia was sold out, but so many fans showed up looking to get in that the local promoter opened up a section behind the stage and let the fans in. At the Madison Square Garden show in New York City where a local radio host proclaimed the show the biggest country concert ever to hit the city; Tim McGraw's father Tug McGraw was in attendance, as was New York Yankee pitcher Roger Clemens, who appeared onstage to bring Tim McGraw a Bud Lite. After the tour concluded, Tim McGraw toured on a solo basis, but Faith Hill did not, until the couple staged their next joint production, the more elaborate and even more commercially successful Soul2Soul II Tour 2006. Stage The show featured a unique 360 degree endstage that allowed for full arena capacity with a catwalk and raised podiums on either side of the stage and a riser from below for performer entrances. It took almost 100 roadies to move the production from city to city. Concert Synopsis The show was presented as two self-contained sets; Faith Hill would perform first, followed by a short intermission and then Tim McGraw would take the stage. The couple's music was very different at this stage of their careers as Faith was exploring pop, techno and programmed drums, and 1960s retro sounds while Tim stuck to his more mainstream country approach. After Tim McGraw's set, a video montage was presented of the couple's family, then the two returned to close the show with five duets; the show closer was a rendition of Fleetwood Mac's song "Go Your Own Way." Set List Faith Hill #"What's In It For Me?" #"The Way You Love Me" #"If My Heart Had Wings" #"Wild One" #"I've Got My Baby" #"The Secret of Life" #"That's How Love Moves" (performed at select shows) #"Let Me Let Go" #"Breathe" #"It Matters To Me" #"Love Child" (performed at select shows) #"Piece of My Heart" #"Let's Go to Vegas" #"Where Are You, Christmas?" (performed at select shows) #"There Will Come A Day" #"This Kiss" Tim McGraw #"Indian Outlaw" (Instrumental introduction) #"Heartbroken Again" (performed at select shows) #"Where the Green Grass Grows" #"Something Like That" #"Refried Dreams" #"Everywhere" #"Don't Take the Girl" #"Just to See You Smile" #"For a Little While" #"Down On the Farm" #"The Joker" #"Seventeen" (contains elements of "It Was a Very Good Year") #"Some Things Never Change" #"All I Want" #"I Like It, I Love It" Faith Hill & Tim McGraw #"It's Your Love" #"Let Me Love You" #"Angry All the Time" #"Let's Make Love" #"Go Your Own Way" Concert Dates Opening Acts Keith Urban served as an unannounced opening act at some shows and the Warren Brothers also opened for some shows. Critical Reception CMT News wrote that "Go Your Own Way" represented "a clear-cut declaration of where country music finds itself today, aimed at Gen-Xers and baby boomers and drifting more into the pop realm than ever before." Rolling Stone said that in the show, "McGraw and Hill provided an interesting contrast in the differences between country and not country, pop country and pop pop." The San Francisco Chronicle found the "Go Your Own Way" ending, with the couple singing from opposite ends of the stage, "a little unclear on the concept: Country music's most happily marrieds were singing a bitter breakup song from rock's most famous divorce album to end their show." Some critics reacted unfavorably to Faith Hill's performance, criticizing her as a "vacuous and wooden entertainer," "lacking identity singing cotton candy" with a "voice that comes across as thin ... exposing...absolutely nothing in resembling personality." Faith's rendition of Janis Joplin's "Piece of My Heart" came in particular for poor notices. One newspaper mentioned "her face full of Revlon" and indeed it was later reported that Faith's makeup kit for the tour was a three-hundred pound case on seven wheels, designed specifically for her at $4,000 cost. Other writers praised Faith Hill, saying she "belted it out with the best of them", and praising her performance of her "There Will Come a Day." Category:Concert tours Category:Concerts